


Derry Roasters Romance

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Universe 3: Living Trauma [7]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Ethan surprises Becca during a coffee break.This takes place sometime during OHSY.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Universe 3: Living Trauma [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137896
Kudos: 13





	Derry Roasters Romance

Becca was waiting on line at Derry Roasters for a much needed cup of coffee before her late shift and five hours of clinic duties. It was her one odd shift this month and she didn’t want to be late for the evening diagnostics briefing since she missed the daily morning meeting in favor of a full seven hours of sleep. 

She checked her phone - five minutes had passed and the line hadn’t moved. The middle-aged woman in front of her was talking the barista’s ear off. Becca wasn’t sure if the person ahead of her was a tourist or just didn’t know how coffee shops worked. 

While she was looking down at her phone, texting her boss that she’d be a few minutes late, a pair of lips met her temple in a quick peck. The lingering warmth of his chest hovering at her side and tingling skin from his kiss was enough to bring a delighted smile to her lips and admonish any annoyance at the unnecessarily lengthy task. 

She turned to see Ethan’s towering form no more than mere inches from her. Becca’s eyes trailed over him; he was in his trusty navy suit that accented his eyes, pristine lab coat in an unnatural bright white, and the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the sides of his lips. She shot him a quizzical look, her thick brown brows folding together. This was a public place and  _ so close _ to the hospital, anyone could see them unashamedly cozying together. 

Before he could answer her silent question, the barista called them next. 

“Hey, yeah,” Becca turned from Ethan and stepped up to the counter to place her order. She did a short glance at Ethan before lowering her voice a bit and asking, “Can I have a French Toast Latte.” As the barista typed it in, Becca turned to Ethan and asked with more confidence,  **“** What’re you getting?” 

His single quirked brow told her he heard the order and was most certainly judging her. “Double shot Vienna,” he said, moving his attention to the barista. “Thank you.”

The barista added the orders into the till and ended, “That’ll be $10.26.” She slightly looked between the two doctors, not sure which one would be closing the transaction. She noted that Ethan’s gaze was fixed on the flushed cheeks of the woman beside him, who instead was taking a keen interest at the baked goods case in the opposite direction from him. 

Ethan’s card made it to the barista before Becca even had a chance to flinch. 

Becca looked up to him as his card was run. “You don’t have to.” 

His smile grew wider as he admired his favorite colleague, “I want to.” 

And just like that, every time he had that genuine crooked smirk, her heart both fluttered and melted. 

They moved to stand at the collection counter; their arms one small sway from being flush against one another. Without a moment’s hesitation, Ethan’s first two fingers stretched to capture hers, sending that same pleasurable lightning through them on contact. She let him linger there for a few seconds, carefully scanning the area around them. Once she was certain no other colleagues or hospital regulars were within earshot, she relaxed into their delicate intimacy. 

Noticing Ethan’s oddly cavalier demeanor, immediately, the back of Becca’s free hand flew to his forehead feeling for a fever. 

“Are you ok?” she inquired, standing on her tiptoes to reach the top of his head, then feeling the space behind his ear. 

“Picture of health, Rookie.” 

Her eyes pointedly trailed down to their still-interlocked hands, asking the looming question. 

Ethan’s eyes twinkled as he responded with uncomplicated honesty, “I did say I don’t want to fight this anymore.” He gave her hand a reconfirming squeeze. “Whatever  _ this  _ is.” 

Her doe eyes widened as his words set in and her cheeks colored once more. Every time commitment fell from his lips was like the first time; her heart fluttered, teeth peeked through her lips in the most delicate smile, and she felt weightless. Ethan began to know the look rather well, and vowed to make her that happy every day for the rest of their lives. 

Not willing to let him get the best of her, Becca retorted, “My goodness, I am flattered.” Her free hand flew from its place on his neck and to cover her heart in mock shock. 

Ethan tried so hard to stifle a chortle. 

She continued on, “Though, there are rules about dating your boss; and I, for one,  _ cannot  _ handle another ethics violation.” They held one another's gaze for a brief moment before Becca winked. 

Ethan couldn’t help it. He tugged her closer and pressed their lips together right in the middle of Edenbrook’s favorite cafe. 

_ I’ll never tire of this.  _

They both let out a sigh when they pulled apart all too soon. With eyes still closed, holding onto the moment and savoring his taste, she whispered, “You’re getting sloppy, Doctor.” Her eyes fluttered open and there he was - Ethan Ramsey was still standing before her, fingers intertwined and a hand resting at the small of her back, looking at her with pure, unencumbered adoration. 

A mumble behind them called out their names, breaking the spell. 

They picked up their coffees and continued to walk hand-in-hand back to the hospital, their footfalls in stride and slower than normal convention. Becca wanted to hold onto this unbridled and unexpected happiness of this early afternoon. 

All too soon they reached the corner where Edenbrook came into view. They passed a lingering glance to the other, knowing they’d have to let go - it was all too soon to reveal their situation to the masses. Ethan squeezed her tightly back before dropping their hands at their sides. 

They still kept in stride side by side, hands brushing as they walked even more slowly to the entrance doors.

“So…” Becca began, playing with the plastic lid of her paper coffee cup with her now free hand. “What does ‘giving in’ entail exactly?” 

Ethan looked straight ahead and responded with a simple, “I don’t know.” His voice was jovial, a stark contrast to the normal rigid responses most people received from him. 

Becca’s mouth dropped, absolutely shocked by the admission. So much had happened today in terms of their moving forward, she never would have thought  _ this _ would be on the list. 

“ _ Ethan Ramsey  _ doesn’t have the answers?” she playfully chided. “Color me shocked.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “It’s another rare case  _ Rebecca Lao  _ will have to solve for me.” He looked over to her, daring to lace their pinkies together for the last few steps. 

She raised a brow, “Is that so?” 

Becca looked up at the altitudinous man she finally got to call hers. His hair was gravity-defying in the warm, cloudless day that matches the blue in his eyes hiding behind the rims of his glasses, and his full lips pulled to the side in a true smile he reserved just for her, letting the laugh lines glow in the sunshine. He detangled their littlest fingers and moved to trail a hand over her back; from the mid of her shoulders to the small of her back, hovering there until the windows near the E.R. Entrance were a few steps away. 

“I can admit when I’m wrong, Rookie.” 

Her smile matched his and took over her petite features until it was the only thing Ethan could focus on in his peripheral vision. They shared a small look. 

Becca brought her cup to her lips and boldly muttered through a smirk, “Yeah, after a tantrum.” 


End file.
